Eternities: The Eternal Heroes
Welcome!! Eternities is a Fanon Roleplay which follows the creation and story of a Fanon team named "The Eternal Heroes". The RP has finished with 10 issues. This is the official page for the team. The team is made up of several Original Characters created by the RPers. Absconders is a Fanon Roleplay which follows the story of a few teens who group together into a team named "The Absconders". The RP is currently ongoing.The team is made up of several Original Characters, created by the RPers. If you want to join the current ongoing RP, please ask in the comments and you will need most of our approvals to RP in here. Also, you need to have a Marvel OC (Original Character) submitted to this wiki and must share it with us so we know who we are RPing with. The key of the RP that we use: * Normal writing is the dialogue between the characters. * Italic writing is a special writing type uses for any type of long distance communication or a change in voice. * Bold and italic writing are the actions that characters do. * Writing in between the *asterisk* means that the character is talking in their heads. Members Eternities Throughout the Roleplay the characters have changed for a number of reasons. Here is every original character that has ever officially joined the team (creator, character, universe): * TheSuperiorOne - Preston Creel (Earth-616) * Thecryingwolf3553 - Luke Darwin (Earth-616) * PyroHunter16 - Hunter Kasai (Earth-616) * Irockz707 - Jennifer Hathaway (Earth-616) * TheChaoticVoid - James Pit (Earth-756) Preston Creel, Luke Darwin and Hunter Kasai are the three main members The Absconders A softcore reboot to the series, entitled The Absconders, has its own team with its own members. Here is the list of the members that have officially joined the team. * TheSuperiorOne - Trey Soniak (Earth-2025), Alyna Victoria Louise * Thecryingwolf3553 - Eliana Rosenheim (Earth-2025), Thaddeus Tanner * PyroHunter16 - Haruto Higashikata (Earth-2025), Giorno Gambini * Infamoussnakerising - Dominic Bernedicci (Earth-2025), Antonia Masters * Guilthegreat - Alexandre Demasque (Earth-2025) Information Eternities *'Main Base:' The Eternal Arc/Chapel *'Other Bases:' Ignus Terra, Heaven, Sage's Apartment *'Equipment:' Death's Scythe, Alien Scythe, Hunter's swords, Ignus Terra Armor, Titus' Suit, Adamant Symbiote, Mjolnir *'Transportation:' Demonic Wings, Phoenix Flight, Nephalem Wings, Web Shooters, Thrusters *'Affiliations:' Demons of Ignus Terra, Ignus Terra, Stark Industries, Cormack Industries, Heaven, God, Death, Hope Summers, Ruby Sakura, Freya, Sage Zeller *'Leader:' Jennifer Hathaway (Formerly), Preston Creel (Currently) *'Alignment:' Good *'Enemies:' Unnamed Alien Race, Power Stealers, Lucifer, Kuroi, Nathan and Tokko, King Terrus, Nex, Valqueh Absconders *'Main Base:' The Vanishing Point (Tunnel Base) *'Former Base': The Endo-Corp Superhuman Centre AKA "The Centre" (Destroyed) *'Equipment:' Tarot Buckles (Haruto and Giorno); REDACTED (Haruto and Giorno); Nanites (Dominic); Micah's Armour (Micah); Clio's Broach (Eliana); Thad's pistol (Thaddeus); Alien Artefacts (Alex); more TBA *'Transportation:' Haruto's Motorcycles, super-speed, Energy constructs, Magic teleportation, flight, matter-surfing, super jumping, intangibility *'Affiliations:' Themselves for now, Micah, Thaddeus, Myron's Monastery *'Leader:' Not applicable. They operate whenever and however they want *'Alignment:' Neutral Good *'Enemies:' Dr. Doom (temporarily), Micah (formerly), Micah's troops, enemy Tarot buckle users, Thaddeus Tanner (minor), Ruinator, Swift Dagger, Dead Eye, Hivemind troops, Mutagen, Adam Graves, Omar Gul, Foxtrot, The Erratics (Limit, Vice, Joker, Virus), Spoil, The Seven Virtues, Arnault, Warp, more TBA Young Eternities A small group of high school delinquents' lives are changed once they discover that their deceased fathers were once in a super hero group called The Eternal Heroes. The Absconders A group of superpowered people band together to defend their city from superhuman and supernatural threats as they pop up. This series is a softcore reboot of the original, with new characters that may or may not bear a resemblance to the past version. There could possibly references to the past in this iteration, so be on the look out for those. Issue Catalog =Eternities = Eternities: Issue 1 Eternities: Issue 2 Eternities: Issue 3 Eternities: Issue 4 Eternities: Issue 5 Eternities: Issue 6 Eternities: Issue 7 Eternities: Issue 8 Eternities: Issue 9 Eternities: Issue 10 = Young Eternities = Young Eternities: Issue 1 Young Eternities: Issue 2 Young Eternities: Issue 3 = The Absconders = The Absconders: Issue 1 The Absconders: Issue 2 The Absconders: Issue 3 The Absconders: Issue 4 The Absconders: Issue 5 The Absconders: Issue 6 The Absconders: Issue 7 The Absconders: Issue 8 The Absconders: Issue 9 The Absconders: Issue 10 The Absconders: Issue 11 = The Absconders' Side Stories = The Absconders: Dark Days The Absconders: Dark Days: Issue 1 The Absconders: Dark Days: Issue 2 The Absconders: Dark Days: Issue 3 The Absconders: Mind Over Mutants The Absconders: Mind Over Mutants: Issue 1 The Absconders: Mind Over Mutants: Issue 2 The Absconders: Mind Over Mutants: Issue 3 The Absconders: Mind Over Mutants: Issue 4 The Absconders: Seven Shinka The Absconders: Seven Shinka: Issue 1 (Coming soon) Category:Eternities Category:Absconders